1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to answering queries from consumers. In particular, consumer queries transmitted through an augmented reality can be received and processed with a server, wherein answers can be communicated to consumers through the augmented reality device.
2. Background
Some retail stores extend across tens of thousands of square feet and offer thousands of products for sale. Many consumers visit such retail stores when shopping for products such as groceries, office supplies, and household wares. Typically, these stores can have dozens of aisles and/or sections. Accordingly, traversing these aisles looking for specific products may be a frustrating experience. Furthermore, over-crowding can occur in certain regions of the retail location. Employees of the retail store can be deployed to over-crowded locations, leaving consumers in other areas of the retail store without assistance. Difficulties in finding products and minimal available assistance at a retail location can be frustrating to customers and tends to discourage customers from shopping at the retail store.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.